XQuery is a standard query language for XML documents, published by the W3C (World Wide Web Consortium) to define query requests and handle query results. XQuery is designed to be an efficient language in which queries are concise and easily understood.
The XQuery language is derived from various sources, including SQL. It even provides a For-Let-Where-Return (FLWR—pronounced “flower”) expression. Developers familiar with SQL will find XQuery very easy to learn.